Avril Lavigne
Avril Lavigne '''is a Canadian singer-songwriter and an hero in World War 3: Sinister Operations. In the novel, she is a singer\songwriter turned Japanese after jacking off his boyfriend Chad Kroeger's dick too far back he broke the foreskin, and made him jizz for days. Biography Real life information ''Main article:' Avril Lavigne (imdb biography)' World War 3: SInister Operations In the novel, she commands an Alamannic group called the Altmännaz and aims to plot against the Merovingian kings of Francia by framing them for a series of terrorist attacks against the Frankish kingdom in a top secret operation called Operation Winkle (To winkle off the spies). However, she is faced with King Clovis I and his semen drenched wives and Operation Winkle is eventually shoved down her twat and queefed out. In retaliation, she kidnaps Chode's older sister, Cassie (the one from the !y Sister is a Dickgirl thing), suspecting her of supplying the information neccessary to foil the operation. Later, however, she is defeated by Lothar Von Wodensbad, chiefly because Lothar was too Capitalistic and straight for her to destroy. Trivia Billie Joe Armstrong *One of his songs, "Basket Case", is about his panic attacks he gets when faced by angry demons from hell. *Longview is about how he faps and is bor'd and loses fun in masturbation and stuff, it has a sweet bass riff played by Mike Dirnt. *Parents are Geoffrey & Steven, French-Niggers. *Her first video, "Complicated", cost OVER 9000!!!!!!!!1!1!1!1!!!1!1!!!1!1!!!!11!. *Her younger sister, Michelle Lavigne, appeared in her "Semen on my farts" video. *She has a younger sister, Michelle Lavigne, and an older brother, Matthew E. Levine. *Was orginally pursuing a career in country and folk music, but transitioned into "punk-rock" because of its more heterosexuality. *Received 69 Grammy nominations, including 6 for best new artist (1974). *Debut album 'Let Go' is 6x platinum. *Dropped out of high school after the 11th grade when she secured a record deal. *Won 3 MTV Asia Awards for favorite female artist, favorite breakthrough artist & style (2003). *Has been nominated for 6 Juno Awards (2003). *Her CD, "Let Go", was the third best selling album of 2002. *Won four Juno Awards: Single of the Year ("Complicated"), Album of the Year ("Let Go"), New Artist of the Year and Pop Album of the Year. *Announced that her song 'Sk8er Boi' will be turned into a movie. *Her second album is titled "Under My Skin," which has gone 2x platinum. *Has a pizza named after her at a restaurant in her home town, Napanee, Ontario. *381,000 copies were sold of her second album "Under My Skin", making it her 2nd #1 album. According to Nielsen SoundScan, it ended the #1 spot eight- week reign of Usher's "Confessions" album. "Under My Skin" album is also #1 in the UK. *The song "Slipped Away" on her second album is about the death of her grandfather. *Wrote the song "Breakaway" which was sung by Kelly Clarkson. *Is the second child out of three in her family. *Is good friends with Pink,Vanessa Carlton, and Fefe Dobson. *Nominated for 3 Grammys: Song Of The Year ("I'm With You"), Best Female Pop Vocal Performance ("I'm With You") & Best Female Rock Vocal Performance ("Losing Grip") (2004). *Avril taught herself the guitar at the age of 12. *Won Favorite Female Singer at the 18th Annual Kid's Choice Awards 2005. *2005: Won 3 Juno Awards; Fan Choice Award, Artist of the Year, and Pop Album of the Year ("Under My Skin"). *Voted #1 in Teen People's Top Hottest 21 Under 21 List 30th - May 1st 2005. *She was kind enough to donate many items to Rocky Stone to be given to less fortunate kids as part of the Toy Mountain Campaign 2004. *Decided to perform in Dublin, Ireland the same day her grandfather died. After receiving the news, she knew he would have wanted her to continue on. Although all but breaking down on stage, she continued to perform in his memory. *Became engaged to Deryck Whibley on June 25, 2005. *Writes all of her own songs about her own personal experiences. *Named #36 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 Women of 2005 list. *Married Sum 41 lead singer Deryck Whibley on July 15th 2006 in an outdoor, non-denominational ceremony at a private estate in Montecito, California. She wore a Vera Wang gown and held a bouquet of white roses. Their first dance was "Iris", by The Goo Goo Dolls. *The menu plate on her wedding reception read "Avril Whibley", implying that she has assumed husband Deryck Whibley's last name in her private life. *Favorite actor is Tobey Maguire and favorite actress is Sandra Bullock. *Owns over a 100 pairs of Converse sneakers. *Ranked #15 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 Women of 2007 list. *Ranked #24 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 Women of 2008 list. *Spilt from Deryck Whibley in September 2009 and filed for divorce citing "irreconcilable differences" in October 2009. *Voted #34 on the 2011 Maxim list "Hot 100 Women". *Ranked #74 in the 2011 FHM list of "100 Sexiest Women in the World". *Avril and her ex-boyfriend, Brody Jenner, were involved in a bloody brawl outside the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel on November 6, 2011. *After a six month relationship, Avril confirmed on August 21, 2012 that she is engaged to Chad Kroeger. *At one time in the novel, she covers Mick Jagger's God gave Me Everything (lyrics here ) Controversy ''Main article: ''Here's to Never Growing Up controversy Avril Lavigne's video for her lastest song, Here's to Never Growing Up, attracted a lot of controversy and criticism for Lev Raskov for having too much inappropriate content and too many swear words. Below is the original video: in the novel]]